Once upon a December
by TigerLilly1013
Summary: Thalia and Nico are caught in a snow storm and are forced to find shelter. They find a safe house and decide to stay till the stroms over..but Thalia breaks her huntress oath and is scared of how Artemis will react.Now Nico and Thalia must fight for love
1. A stormy night

It was a cold winters night, and all you could hear was the sound of snowflakes falling in the December air.

"I can't see anything Nico." I told him while shivering. "Look closer Thalia, if you try hard enough you can just make out a safe shelter. If we hurry we can make it before the blizzard hits." Nico said with a little difficulty. I nodded and huddled closer to him, even though it was against huntress code, I didn't care. "Lets just hurry so we don't freeze to death." I said trough numb lips.

He nodded somewhat stiffly. We trudged on through the thick blanket of snow. We walked in silence for a while, when Nico broke the silence. "Thals? If i were to say I could shadow travel us to camp half-blood when it gets darker, would you let me?" He asked timidly, afraid that I might freak out.

"Whatever it takes to get us the hell out of here. " I told him seriously. I looked over at him to catch him starring at me. For whatever reason, it made me blush. 'Im in deep shit now.' I thought to myself realizing I just broke my oath. "Nico, I just broke my oath and I'm scared of facing Artemis." I told him honestly. Hey, if i'm gonna get kicked out of the hunters for blushing and start falling for him, might as well do it with a bang. He looked at me questioningly. I sighed and explained. "I accepted help from you without hesitation, and i blushed when I caught you starring." I told him. What can I say, why bother with being honest when your not honest all the time? He started blushing like mad.

"Hey atleast now your nose won't fall off from frost bite." I said trying to make it a joke so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He started laughing, thank the Gods. "So Artemis is really gonna be mad at you?" I nodded. "Well I'll blame it on Aphrodite. Its rightfully her fault anyways." I mumbled under my breath, but him being the son of Hades, he heard me. His eyes widened. "So your saying shes having us fall for each other?" His question took me off gaurd. I thought it was one sided. I looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything.

"No its not one sided. I was starting to think the same till you said that." He said. It sounded extremly sincere. I snuggled into him and grabbed his hand. Might as well be bold in a tough situation. I could almost hear him smile, but he surprised me by leaning down and kissing the top of my head. I looked ahead and the safe shelter was even 50 yards away. I grinned. "Race ya there?" I said with a mischevious smile on my face. He grinned and took off. I had a head start. He beat me. I ran up to him panting. "No fair you cheated!" I said pouting. He smiled and put his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me. It was a short chaste kiss, but it was sweet and enough to take my breath away. He pulled back breathing hard. "I think i love you." I blurted out like the blabber mouth I am. He just smirked. "Well I think I love you too." he said stepping into the safe shelter.

I followed him in and started to make a fire. "Nico, go over to that trunk and pull out some blankets and pillows." I told him. Oh did I forget to mention; Me, Luke, and Annabeth built these safe shelters when we were traveling. He nodded and headed over to get them. How am I supposed to stay here and feel safe with Artemis out there waiting to turn me into an animal at first chance. I guess I was just sittin there starring into the fire cause Nico asked me what was wrong. "Im scared. I broke my oath by falling in love with you and shes gonna turn me into an animal at the first chance she gets." I told him and by the end I was crying, something I never . Nico gathered me up in his arms telling me he wouldn't let her do that to me and that everything was gonna be fine. Well as fine as anything can be for a demigod. "Thalia, I love you and if you think Aphrodite is gonna let Artemis ruin her fun, you must not know Aphrodite very well." I had to laugh at that. "I don't know how you do it but you can make me laugh even at the worst and most impossible times!" He just smiled and pulled me closer to him, wrapping a blanket around . Thinking of that word, US, it actually sounds possible when I say it in my head. "Lets go to sleep and save going back for another day." I told Nico, half asleep and happy. He nodded as if to say 'agreed'. With that we fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.


	2. History revealed

I do not own Percy jackson and the Olympians. This is my first fanfiction that I've posted. Please criticise easily!

Chapter 2 History revealed.

I woke up cold and alone. What happened? All the events from yesterday came flooding back into my mind. I grew paniced. "Nico?" Was he even still around the safe shelter? His head popped in the door. "Yeah?" I plopped back down onto the floor, forgeting how hard it is. "Ow." I said wincing. Nico came over and grabbed me by the waist. "Well if it hurt then why'd ya do it?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"Where did you go?" I asked him. He looked at me like he had forgotten something really important, or that there was something he didnt wantto tell me. "I found a monster lurking around and didnt want him too close to you. I'm sorry. I didn't think you would wake up so soon." He said looking down. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Its okay Nico. I just started to think it was all a dream." I said quietly.

He took my chin in his hand and lifted it up. "Don't ever think this isn't real, because it is. Do you want me to make you believe this is real? I can bind myself to you so you won't ever have to worry about me leaving. The question is, do you want me to?" He asked me.

I actually considered it. "I believe its real. And the binding thing? That will happen over time, but not right this seconed. I'm sorry though I overreacted." He just held me tighter against him. When his grip started to lessen, I pulled back. "We should probably start heading back." I agreed and we got our stuff and started leaving. On our way back we started having a very personal conversation. "So your birthday, when is it?" I asked him.

He gave me a lingering glance before sighing and giving in. " My birthday is August 2, 1918." I just stared at him. "Wow, thats a really long time Nico!" I laughed. He just looked at me evenly and asked, "Whens your birthday?" I sighed, knowing it was only fair since he dished too. " February 9, 1987. That makes me 23 and you 92." I told him. He nodded. "Your birthdays coming up soon." He stated. I glared at him. "Now don't getting any funny ideas in that twisted head of yours." I told him sternly. He acted like he was hurt. "Who me? Now why would I do any such thing?" He said, but couldn't help smirking at the end.

I just fake glared and we burst out laughing. "So what were your mom and sister like?" I asked him getting serious. He looked at me with eyes that said he didn't want to go there, but he did because he knew I needed to know these things. He heaved a long sigh and started. "My mom was amazing, she was so sweet and caring you couldn't wish for a better mom. She had a huge soft spot for her family, like they were the most precious jewels in the world. She would let us get away with anything that wasn't severe enough to get punished for, though we never did anything to cross the line. Now Bianca, she was somethin. She was never a over excited drama queen like so many others are, she was so down to earth and the best company that anyone would love to be around her. You and Annabeth are alot like her in so many ways it isn't funny. Maybe thats the reason I was friends with you guys in the first place. I am whi I am today because of those women. They meant everything to me. Still do, but your my number one now. And Annabeth is ranking in second. As a friend only so don't worry. "

I didn't realize I had started crying until I tried to talk. "Do you want to hear about my momma?" I aksed him very quietly. He nodded and wiped my tears from my face. I smiled as my way to say thank you while I heaved a sigh and began my story. "My momma was an amazing actress, though when she got pregnant with me she gave it all up to become the mother I needed. Not too long after I had turned three had she started to regret giving up her career. When I turned six she started gettiing real snappy and mean but I didn't pay it any attention until she started drinking. I called my grandmother and asked if I could stay with her for a while and she agreed. I stayed with her for a while until she passed away leaving only my mother left to go to. I reluctantly went back only to find the drinking had gotten worse. I asked all my friends if I could stay the night with them, and their parents understanding the situation let me for a while. When i turned 12 I was starting to get tired of it so I decided to wait until my 13th birthday to run away so that way I would have some money saved up. I waited a whole year and nothing had gotten any better so I left. For two years after that I was traveling with Luke and Annabeth. They became the siblings I never had. You know the story from there." I told him a bit shakily.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Do you want me to shadow travel us back to the camp?" He asked. I shook my head. " I want to walk with you for a little longer." I told him snuggleing deeper into his side. "Okay, just say when and we're there." He told me.

Please review! I love getting your reviews and reading them! Not only does it help to make me into a better writer but it secretly helps boost my confidence too! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible! 


	3. Far from home

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry if I got the birthdays wrong but I've only read the books once and don't have them lying around to check... So instead I went with dates that I thought fit their personalities! Hope that's okay with you guys. And also I'm sorry if I put a little too much fluff in to make it seem OOC. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. ;)

Chapter 3: Far From Home

"How far away are we from camp?" I haven't really been paying attention to where I am. I'm a bit too distracted... Anyways back on topic.

"Um, well, honestly I don't know where we are either." He admitted rather bashfully.

I just smirked and looked around for any familiar land marks. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a swift as air movement in the bushes.

I nudged Nico in the side. "Hey Nico, Draw your weapons. It looks like we got ourselves some unwanted visitors." I said in a low, hushed voice. He nodded, eyes darting all around us to find the potential threat. "Come out who ever you are! We're not scared of you!" I yelled into the forest so that our visitor would have no problem hearing. I started hearing barking in the distance. I put my weapon away, confused beyond no end.

I was confused because the bark sounded happy, and because I felt Nico relax beside me. He whistled real loud once and I saw a hellhound bounding up to us out of nowhere. "Ahhhhhh!" I couldn't help screaming, I mean the thing was huge! Plus it didn't help any that it had tackled me. Nico burst out laughing.

I glared at him. "What the hell is so funny?" I asked, border line yelling. "Mrs. O'Leary, heel girl!" The hellhound halted its attack on me and padded lightly over to Nico, where the thing proceeded to rub itself against his leg.

"Thalia, this is Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet hellhound. Quintus left her to Percy when he died." He explained. I nodded and pretended like I could understand why he was friends with a man-eating hellhound. I mean it's not like he would ever come over to me and say 'Hey Thalia this is Percy's pet hellhound he keeps because the original owner died!' Yeah like that conversation was ever going to happen.

He helped me up from the ground, brushing me off. "You okay Thals?" He asked, putting on an innocent expression and making his voice match.

I glared. "Since when did Kelp Face have a pet Hellhound?" I asked him shortly.

"Um, since last year?" he said. He sounded scared.

I just shook my head and walked off. "Come on death breath." I said loud enough for him to hear. I heard him start to catch up with me.

"Nico we probably need to shadow travel so we can get back before dark." I told him in a timid voice. "Two children of the Big Three will attract too many monsters to fight off especially if we try to sleep." I added to prove my point.

"Okay, grab hold of me and hold on tight. Don't let go no matter what. Do you understand?" He asked me. I nodded and he grabbed hold of my waist. "Here we go!" In a flash we were on half-blood hill.

I took a deep breath. "You didn't tell me I needed to hold my breath!" I practically yelled.

"Um, I didn't know you needed to." He said sheepishly.

I just shook my head and went to find Chiron and notify him that we're here. As I was going down the hill it didn't occur to me that they would be asking if the hunters are coming, and why I'm here alone.

"Chiron, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well. And you?"He replied politely.

"Well. Um, Chiron, Nico and I have arrived and I wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be confused by our appearance." I said in a very dumb way.

"Alright, everybody is retiring to their cabins early this evening. It might be in your best interest to go to bed and rest after your trip here." He said.

I nodded and headed off to find Nico. I ended up wandering around by my tree. I was too absorbed in my daydream to notice someone sneaking up behind me. I was about to twirl around, but two hands on my shoulders stopped me. "And what exactly do you think you're doing out here all by yourself?" The person asked me.

"Well in what position are you to ask such questions?" I asked.

"Well let's see, I'm your boyfriend, I don't want you hurt because you were daydreaming at the borders, and I love you. Are those reasons enough for you?" Nico asked me. I turned in his hands and smiled at him.

"Of course they are. I just wasn't focusing enough to hear you or feel the aura of death coming off of you." I told him pouting.

He ran his fingers over my lips. "Don't pout. I don't want you to be sad." He told me, in what sounded like a sincere tone. I snuggled into him.

"I told Chiron that we're here. He said that everybody's going to bed early today, though he never told me the reason why. Oh well! Why don't we go to bed? Aren't you tired?" I babbled. He just smirked and took us over to the cabin. "Good-night, Thalia. I'll see you in the morning." He said. He was turning to leave, but I grabbed his hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him timidly.

He smirked. "Lead the way Thals." He said, not letting go off my hand. I smiled and we went into the cabin.

"Are you sure? Cause I mean, you don't have to." I told him, taking a sudden interest in my shoes.

He lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. "I want to. Don't worry; I'll always want to be with you." He said then kissed me. When he pulled back he had a smile on his face. "Now let's go to sleep princess."

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, I have no excuse for it. I can only tell you that I've become hooked on Vampire Knight and that I've been reading other fanfiction. Sorry! Also I now have a beta! She is MidnightRose24! Thank you! 


	4. Confused much?

Okay soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I actually had school this time! Luckily we have a 3 day weekend! Okay on with the story!

Chapter 4 Confused much?

I woke up to the sun hitting my face. When I tried to sit up I couldn't, so I looked down and Nico had his arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled and tried to wiggle my way out so I could go to the bathroom, but I failed miserably because he woke up.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you ok?" He asked frantically.

I just sighed and got out of bed. "I was getting up to go to the bathroom but I couldn't because you wouldn't let me." I told him standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

His face flushed bright red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I swear..." He said looking up at me, not knowing what else to say.

I just smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry about it. I actually liked it, feeling safe the first thing I wake up. That's something you hardly ever feel being a half-blood and all." I told him honestly.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him by my waist.

"Hopefully you'll feel like that every day from now on. I really don't like it when you feel scared and helpless, and if I have my way about it you won't." He told me, pulling me closer to him.

I just snuggled closer. We just sat there for a few more minutes letting everything sink in. "I need to go to the bathroom. You should go get freshened before breakfast too." He nodded and left. I went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I quickly picked out an outfit that, of course, consisted of mostly black, and rushed to put it on.

It wasn't even five minutes later that I heard the conch. Luckily I had just finished getting ready, so I ran out of the door and straight into Nico. "Ow." I said while trying to stand back up. Nico was scrambling around and finally got up. When he was standing he reached out and helped me up. "Thanks." I said while brushing myself off.

"Let's go. The conch blew like five minutes ago." He said. I went wide-eyed and grabbed his hand dragging him with me. "Oh great; now everyone's going to be teasing us about being late and having dirt all over us. Idiots, don't even know what happened and assume dirty, perverted things. Ugh! I can't believe it." I stopped running for a minute.

"I need to calm down; I can't go in there like this. I'm babbling for Christ's sake! I-" I was cut off by Nico kissing me. It didn't take long for me to respond back. A minute or two later we finally pulled away we were gasping for air. "Thanks, I needed that." I told him, feeling a slight blush creep onto my cheeks. He Smirked and lead me to the dining pavilion.

When we got there everybody was already sitting down with their food eating. "Awww; look, here comes the happy couple now!" Clarisse said loud enough for the Aphrodite girls to hear.

"Clarisse! Mind your own damn business!" I yelled at her. When I turned around, I saw Chiron giving me a disapproving look.

I turned to Nico. "I'll see you later." I mumbled. He looked sad, but I couldn't risk getting caught. After I got my food I sat at my table thinking about the lecture I was sure to get from Chiron.

I finished my food before anyone else, so I left to go to the beach before the morning activities. I was alone for about five minutes, when I felt someone staring at me coming from the woods. "I know your there, so you might as well come out or you're going to get hurt." I called loud enough for whom ever it was could hear me.

"Don't get your panties in a knot princess. It's just me." Nico said, coming to sit beside me.

I just glared at him and went back to staring at the waves. "Alright, something's wrong with you. Please tell me. I don't like seeing you like this." Nico said, looking close to frantic.

I heaved a great sigh. "I just can't wrap my head around it. Us being together. It's still unbelievable. That plus Artemis, Dad, Hades, and Chiron- I just don't know how to react. I feel like I should either bust out crying or get pissed at everybody and tell them to screw off. I guess this is what happens when I'm close to internally combusting," I said cracking a smirk.

Nico just shook his head and pulled me closer. "We'll get through it. I promise. Plus I don't think Zeus would let you internally combust. I mean you are his favorite and all." He said smirking at me. "That's what he would have you think. He's just super weird and likes hiding things from us mortals. Like we aren't going to find out one way or another. I don't understand the Gods and I don't want to." I said.

You could barely hear thunder rumbling in the distance, saying that he agreed with most of it. I just shook my head and leaned into Nico more. I sighed. "If only everyday could be spent like this, I would never want to die." I said, really to myself, but out loud to hear what it sounded like. Nico cracked a smile, as if to say that he agreed.

"Well, how are we going to tell our godly parents?'Because I'm sure that they would be pissed. I mean, don't they like hate each other or something?" I said starting to babble again.

"Yeah, but we'll deal with that another day."

A/N: Okay... This chapter was soooo easy to write. But I'm terrified of how I did. Usually when something's easy for me I end up screwing it up completely... Soooo review please! Also big thanks to all the reviewers and MidnightRose24! Thank you! 


	5. The contest

Okay... So here's the next chapter. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter! I can't believe I did that. :( Okay a BIG Thank-You to MidnightRose24 for being my Beta!

Chapter 5: The Contest

I sighed. "Let's get to our morning activities before we get teased any more than we already are." I said before standing up and wiping the sand off of me.

"Yeah, we really don't need the Stolls to snoop around and take pictures." He said before sighing loudly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't worry. We survived the war, we can defiantly survive this." I said smiling, attempting to cheer him up. He just smirked.

I glared at him and said, "Nico Di Angelo if you don't cheer up I will not kiss you for a week." I told him sternly, trying not to burst out laughing.

He played a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "I don't want to gamble on that. Not only would it be torture for me, but for you too." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"And who said it would be torture for me?" I asked.

He faltered. Then his eyes lit up. "You're just saying that to make me believe you." He caught my bluff. Well, let's step this game up.

"Well, let's see who can go the longest without touching each other. Whoever caves first loses. Deal?" I asked with a sly grin now playing on my face.

"Deal." He said reluctantly.

"Let's go to our activities." I said walking away from him. "Hey, Thalia?" He asked. I turned to look at him. "How long does this last?" He asked. I hadn't thought of that.

"A week- I don't think I could go any longer than that." I said. He nodded; his face thoughtful. He walked over to me, got hardly an inch away, and said, "Game on," then walked away. I had to sit down. I am so going to lose, I thought before heading to the sword arena.

The morning activities were boring. I was REALLY looking forward to lunch. Finally I heard the conch sound, and left for the dining pavilion.

Once I got there I went through my normal routine. After I sat down I saw Nico come in. Let's just say I didn't look up very often. When I was finished I walked outside and waited for Nico.

It didn't take long for him to follow. "We have five minutes till our afternoon activities." I said looking at the ocean. "I know." He said. He was standing so close now. I took this chance to try to make him cave. I ghosted my lips over his, teasing, not really touching but close enough to feel like I was.

My hands were hovering over his chest, waiting till the week was over to finally touch him. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "How does it feel to be tempted?" I asked and walked away to my afternoon activities.

The rest of the week went like this. The teasing was unbearable. At one point Clarisse yelled, "One of you cave already! Nobody wants to see this horror fest!" At that all we did was blushed.

* * One Week Later * *

"Finally!" I yelled the morning of the end of the contest. Turns out it was a tie. I ran over to Nico's cabin, threw the door open and ran to his bed. He was still asleep. Good. He needed to be for what I was going to do next.

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, holding till he woke up and responded. When he pulled back he said, "Looks like I win." He said with a smug look on his face. I just smirked. "Looks like it's a tie because the contest was over 20 minutes ago." His smug look disappeared.

"I was really hoping I would win to. Show everybody that guys aren't pigs like everyone assumes. Man, I had 20 bucks riding on this too." He said shaking his head.

"Hey at least we know we have restraint." I pointed out to him.

He nodded. "You want to go to the beach?" He asked. I beamed at him and he shot me a smile before saying, "Go get a bathing suit on and I'll meet you at your cabin in five. Good enough for you?" He asked.

"Of course. See you then!" I kissed him quickly then ran to my cabin to get ready.

A/N: Thank you so much to MidnightRose24! Without her there is no telling how awful this story's punctuation would be! Please review! I have no idea what I'm doing where writing is concerned. But I thought I would give it a go any ways. :D Happy Valentine's Day! (I wrote this on the 4th but just to be safe!) 


	6. Missing

Alright, I have had a lot of unplanned time on my hands so I sat down and wrote this up! Hope you like it! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 6 Missing

I had just finished packing my beach bag when I heard a knock on the door. "I'll be there in a second!" I yelled to whoever was there. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "Oh, Annabeth, I didn't expect to see you here," I greeted.

"Um, Thalia can I talk to you?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, just let me go tell Nico I'm going to be a little late," I said.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! I'm interrupting something I'm sorry!" She said, starting to turn away.

"It's alright, honestly. We were just going to the beach," I told her.

"Are you sure Thals?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure Annabeth! I'll be right back. Just make yourself at home okay?" I comforted her, heading to Nico's cabin. She just nodded and headed inside. I wonder what's wrong. I've never seen her cry like this till Luke died. I saw Nico just coming out of his cabin.

He ran down the steps to meet me, a big smile on his face. "Nico, I can't go to the beach. There's an emergency with Annabeth," I told him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet. She was crying though. Why don't you go check things out with Percy? See if he knows anything," I told him, and he headed off to the Poseidon cabin.

I went back to my cabin and found Annabeth huddled in a corner crying her heart out. I ran over and threw my arms around her. "Oh Annabeth! Tell me what's wrong!" I cooed. She started crying harder.

"Malcolm is missing!" She cried even harder now. I gasped, Malcolm was her favorite half-brother.

"Shh, it's alright Annabeth. I sent Nico to Percy to see if he knew what was wrong with you. They should be here soon." As soon as I finished my sentence Percy came storming in with Nico right behind him.

"Percy, get your swim trunks on. We all are going to spend the day at the beach. Then first thing tomorrow morning we're going to ask for a quest," I said and Percy went to his cabin to get ready.

"Annabeth, you do your best thinking when your focused, relax today and we'll start fresh tomorrow. I have a bathing suit you can borrow. Now go get dressed," I ordered, and she nodded before going to the bathroom to get changed.

I sighed and took a breather waiting for everybody to get back.

Annabeth came back into the room a moment later, wearing my black bikini bathing suit. "Wow. Not even I could pull that bikini off like you do. Watch out cause Percy's going to be drooling like there's no tomorrow!" I joked, trying to lighten up the mood. She let out a small sad smile.

"Annabeth, by the time today's over with you won't even realize Malcolm is gone till you go to your cabin. Then you'll go to sleep and before you know it we'll be on a quest to find him!" I assured her cheerily. She laughed at me. "What?" I asked.

"Being too cheery doesn't suit you to well Thals," she informed me, grinning ear to ear.

"Let's go to the beach!" I yelled excitedly. I pushed Annabeth out the door, practically running to the beach. I and Annabeth were screaming, yelling, having fun, and forgetting. It was probably the most fun we had ever had.

Percy and Nico made their ways down the beach. I and Annabeth decided to be tricky and hide beside the dock. We had to be careful not to hide in the water or the shadows because then they could sense us out. Cheaters.

We snuck a peek at their faces, they were starting to panic. Ha! Serves them right for being late! Once they had just past us, we jumped from our hiding spots and latched ourselves onto their backs.

"You guys scared us! Don't y'all ever do that again," they scolded us but gave in anyways.

"Let's go play in the water!" Annabeth yelled. We all laughed at her, but followed anyways.

I sat down on the tide, staring out to sea. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Nico asked from behind me.

I sighed and replied, "Defiantly. Come sit by me?" I asked. He smiled and sat down. Annabeth and Percy finally came out of the water and sat beside us. We all watched the sunset in a comfortable silence.

"It's time to head back to the cabins," Annabeth announced.

We all got up and headed off. When we got to the Athena cabin, I pulled Annabeth over to me. "Annabeth, let's go pack your stuff and you sleep in my cabin, alright? I don't want you to be alone," I said. She smiled at me and agreed.

After we had her stuff packed and were in bed, we both fell into dreamless rests.

A/N: Alrighty! Due to some brain farts I didn't update right so you guys got 3 chapters in two days! I would do that anyways if I had constant internet access but, oh well. Again, HUGE thanks to MidnightRose24! If it weren't for her there's no telling what kind of mistakes there would be!

A/N: One thing that you should do to really help your description is to use other ways of describing someone's speech instead of always "said" or "told". Also, if you are going to describe how they spoke then you would use a comma (i.e. "Hey," Nico greeted.), but if you are going to put an action afterwards then you would put a period (i.e. "Hey." Nico fidgeted nervously.) Make sense? :]

And while this is a nice chapter that shows how Percy, Thalia, and Nico care about Annabeth so much, the idea of Annabeth just waiting around instead of getting a quest right away is a bit OOC. If you don't want to change it just be prepared for comments like those. 


	7. The prophecy

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Okay! I hope you all have enjoyed this story cause I'm putting some drama in here. Also I'm sorry if it's too fluffy for you guys but this is my first fanfiction so... Also a Big thank you to MidnightRose24!

Chapter 7: The Prophecy

When I woke up, Annabeth had already gotten up and headed to breakfast.

"Crap!" I jumped up and started getting dressed. Right when I was coming out of the bathroom there was a knock on my door. "One second!" I yelled before running to the door.

"We've been waiting all morning!" As a voice, that I immediately recognized as Nico's, came through the door.

I threw the door open. "What are you talking about all morning? Its only breakfast time," I told him, walking toward the dining pavilion.

"Umm, Thalia you missed breakfast and everybody is waiting for you at the Big House. Did you not check your clock?" he asked, changing our route to the Big House.

"No I didn't. I didn't really think about anything other than checking on Annabeth. By the way, is she alright? I'm really worried about her. Malcolm was her favorite brother," I said with a small frown.

"She's dealing, but not well. She really needs you there. She's barely holding it together," Nico explained to me.

I couldn't believe it. Annabeth was such a strong person. I just nodded and kept going.

"Thalia, she'll be okay when we get Malcolm back. I promise," Nico said to me. I just hope he was right.

When we got to the Big House, Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron were all waiting for us. I went straight to Annabeth and put my arms around her.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" I asked her.

"I will be as soon as we get Malcolm back," she replied. I didn't want to push her any further on the brink than she already was, so I just left the subject completely.

"Are you ready to see Rachel?" I asked. This time she sat up and looked straight at me.

"Yes. I need to get this over with. The faster I move the faster Malcolm is back," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world- which it was. I just nodded and let her climb the stairs to Rachel's room.

"That's the most she has responded since she has gotten the news. How did you do that?" Percy asked, bewildered as to how I could get more of a reaction out of Annabeth than he could.

"I'm a girl. Not only that but I'm also her best friend and just happen to be an older sister figure to her. Don't let it go to heart that she came to me. There are just some things that boyfriends can't understand about losing a brother and a crush at the same time," I told him. He hasn't lost a brother and crush like Annabeth and I have with Luke. Both Annabeth and I had a crush on him, but even through that he was like a brother to us.

"What are you talking about, 'losing a brother and a crush at the same time'?" he asked me, obviously not remembering anything after the Titan War. I heaved a sigh and explained.

"Luke. Although Annabeth and I wouldn't admit it to anybody, we both had a small crush on him. Can you blame us? He saved us both when we were young. He was like our celebrity crush. But underneath that he was the older brother that we needed. Now don't get all huffy and territorial," I said to him.

He just huffed and turned to Nico and started talking to him about something that had happened in the Hermes cabin.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I walked up the stairs toward Rachel's room, ready to get this over with to get Malcolm back. I mean, why wouldn't I want my brother back? This had never happened before. Not ever. And I'm not about to let it happen again.

When I reached Rachel's room I was scared to enter. I don't know how, but Rachel knew I was there.

"Come in Annabeth!" she yelled through the door. I hesitantly opened the door and walked over to her, to where she was sitting at her desk.

"Yes Annabeth?" Rachel asked me.

"Rachel I need a prophecy. Malcolm went missing the other day and there was a note left," I told her while taking it out of my back pocket. I handed it to her.

Dear Annabeth,

I have your brother and you'll never see him again unless you find him by December 31, (2 weeks from now) his fate won't be to very nice. Now if you play nice and wait a day before coming to find him, he might not have any damage done to him, if you make it in time. Though if you don't, I'll make sure it's painless.

Sincerely,  
Ethan N.

"How does that help any? I don't get it. I tried to help Ethan in the Labyrinth! Why is he doing this to me? Why Malcolm and not Percy- not like that would be any better. And why did he leave another note saying 'P.S. Don't tell anybody about the note.' What was that all about?" I asked in one big long breath. Rachel just looked at me empathically.

"I'm sorry Annabeth; all I can do is give you a prophecy. Even then it may not make any sense. I'm sorry," she told me, genuinely sorry. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Rachel. If you and Thalia weren't here to help me I don't know what I would do. Cause I mean, how can boys help?" I asked teasingly. She smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. But that boy Percy, he's really good with comfort. I remember when I meet him and we became friends. After he learned of what I was going through he was really nice and didn't try to feed me bull like most people would," she told me. I smiled and nodded because I did know he would be there for me. I haven't talked to him.

"Hey Rachel? I need to go talk to Percy before I get the prophecy. I haven't talk to him yet and I'm sure he's worried to death," I told her, standing to go to the door.

"You better! Good grief! If I were to do that Percy would have yelled at me then given me a huge hug. Go! Come back quickly though!" she yelled to me as I speed out of the room.

I ran down those stairs like there was no tomorrow. As soon as I got to the base, I saw Percy and vaulted over to him. I ran over to him and whispered in his ear. "Percy, will you come outside with me for a minute?" I asked him sweetly.

He looked at me confused before he nodded. I walked out of the Big House with him trailing me. I walked over to Thalia's tree and sat down with a confused Percy following me.

"What did the prophecy say?" he asked me. I just sighed and sat down.

"I haven't gotten it yet," I told him. He looked at me confused.

"Then why did you bring me out here?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes.

"I realized I must have been worrying you sick, so Rachel said I needed to talk to you and I thought it was best to do that before the prophecy. I'm sorry if I've been worrying you," I told him. I hate being away from him and it's not helping my stress level any. He smiled at me.

"It's alright. You just scared me. I don't like seeing you this way and I felt useless. But it's okay now. Now let's go get that prophecy so we can find Malcolm," he said. I smiled slightly in response as we headed off.

We didn't make small talk on the way back to the Big House so it was a short walk. As soon as I walked through the doors I kissed Percy and headed off to see Rachel again.

I went up the stairs with confidence this time. Before I even knocked, Rachel called me inside.

"Are you ready this time?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I smiled.

"Of course I am or I wouldn't be here, now would I?" I asked sarcastically, with a smile on my face the whole time.

"I guess not," she said smiling broadly at me. "Okay now ask the question you want answered," she instructed me.

"Where and how do I find my lost half brother Malcolm?" I asked, as she instructed. Her eyes fogged over green and green mist came pouring out of her mouth along with the prophecy.

'Four will travel to the island of the lost colony,  
the key is hidden in the calendars birth place,  
the tomb of the lost is where he resides,

and one will join the souls of the forgotten.'

My brain instantly started analyzing.

"Thank you Rachel!" I called out as I darted down the stairs. I landed at the bottom of the stairs.

Thalia P.O.V.

Annabeth burst into the room after being gone for less than five minutes.

"So what's the prophecy?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me, obviously because my lack of manners.

She said, 'Four will travel to the island of the lost colony,  
the key is hidden in the calendars birth place,  
the tomb of the lost is where he resides, and one will join the souls of the forgotten.'  
I know some of what its talking about."

"Okay, let's pack up and head out. The sooner this is over the better," I said to nobody in particular. Everybody nodded in agreement, saying to meet next to my pine in ten. I don't know how we are going to do this. The truth is I'm terrified of what this quest will bring.

_  
A/N: Okay. There is another chapter done! Please no flames though, because I'm really trying. I think I have most of it down aside from the kissing scenes and the prophecies. Please keep in mind I'm only in 8th grade! Okay a very big thanks to MidnightRose24! 


	8. Stella

Alrighty! As you've read, there's more action coming to play and there is going to be a new character! Hope you enjoy it! Also, big thanks to MidnightRose24! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also, Zeus is allowing the half-bloods to travel by air only to rescue Thalia.

Chapter 8 Stella

I had everything packed and had just gotten to the top of the hill, when Grover and a strange girl came running up with a giant chasing after them.

"Hurry! You have to get past the border!" I shouted to them.

"Percy, go help them! Grover, hurry up and get her across before she passes out!" I heard Annabeth yell from my right.

Percy ran down the hill, taking out his sword and uncapping it. When his sword was uncapped he swung at the giant's leg, but it made no effect on him. Percy was starting to get really irritated. He climbed a tree next to the giant and jumped onto it, plunging his sword into its back in the process. The giant turned into dust and Percy fell 50 feet to the ground.

"Percy!" Annabeth called to her boyfriend, forgetting that he was invincible.

I sighed and walked over to the new camper. Lucky for me she was just waking up from her short nap.

"Hi, I'm Thalia. What's your name?" I asked her.

She stared at me. I was really starting to get agitated. I breathed out a sigh and decided to try again.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked her once more. Her eyes grew wide.

"I-I'm Stella. Um, I don't know who my parent is. Can you help me?" She asked.

She had a very soft, but shrill voice. I looked her over trying to decide what cabin she belonged in. She has curly russet hair with natural blonde highlights, and the darkest blue-hazel eyes you've ever seen. She has the perfect lips any girl would kill for. She has a slight build, but curves in all the right places. She was dressed similar to Annabeth, which is a tee shirt and jeans with cute sneakers.

I pursed my lips trying to think of whom she might belong to. Suddenly a light appeared above her head. Persephone had claimed her.

I felt my jaw drop. She would be sharing a cabin with Nico. Not only that but she is practically made for him. Well since her mom and his dad are married.

"Annabeth, Percy, Nico, get your butts over here already!" I yelled to them.

They started up the hill. When they finally got there- after going at a very slow snail pace- they noticed the girl.

"Who's this Thalia?" Nico asked me, staring her down.

"Guys, this is Stella. Stella these slowpokes are Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Percy Jackson, the one with the green eyes, son of Poseidon; and Nico Di Angelo, the one with the black eyes, son of Hades," I said in one long breath.

They all nodded and continued to stand there like lumps on a log.

"Stella, why don't I take you on a tour of the camp?" I asked, trying to be nice so nobody could see through my facade.

She nodded and I gave her a hand up. We began our tour around the camp.

"Okay, so there is the big house," I said pointing to it. I walked over to Chiron and Mr. D to introduce them to Stella.

I walked over to them and sat down in an empty chair.

"Mr. D, Chiron, this is our new camper Stella. Persephone's daughter," I said.  
Chiron smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi Stella, I'm Chiron," He said, shaking her hand.

Stella smiled in return.

"Okay well I'm going to finish showing her around. Since we're going on a quest I'll have Katie Gardner show her where to sit at lunch and things like that," I said and Chiron nodded his approval.

I took Stella around the camp then ran her over the Demeter cabin. I dropped her off with Katie and ran back up the hill.

When I got to the top Percy and Annabeth were asleep leaning against the tree. Nico had climbed up the tree and was staring down at me. I slowly walked closer.

"Hey," I said quietly, afraid he would say that we're over because he liked Stella.

He smiled a heart-wrenching smile at me and jumped from the tree. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey," he said. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine in a sweet, chaste kiss.

I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why don't we take a quick nap?" I asked.

He just smirked, led me over to the tree and sat down. I leaned back into his chest, soaking up the sun on my face.

"I wish we could stay here like this forever," I said.

I felt Nico chuckle against my back, and I looked back to see him smirking broadly at me. He just leaned down and placed his lips on mine again.

This time it had more passion in it. You could feel raw emotion in his soft but demanding kisses.

When he pulled away I snuggled into his chest, content on staying here forever.

_  
A/N: Okay! There's another chapter done! Next chapter they actually leave. Thanks to MidnightRose24! She is an awesome beta! And thank you to all the reviewers! Also, in my last chapter, I left the note MidnightRose24 left me, so if you would please just ignore it that would be great!


	9. Thalia too?

Alright I know the last chapter was short, well all of them have been, but I'm not any good at writing like my awesome beta is. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thank you to all the people who put me on their story alert! And thank you to MidnightRose24, without her this story would look like poop. :)

Chapter 9

I woke up to Nico talking to someone. I was too lazy to try and get up just yet so I listened in.

"I know our parents are married and you feel a connection but I don't. I love Thalia, Stella. Now if you don't mind I'm going to wake her and my friends up so we can leave for our quest. Good bye, Stella." Nico's voice was slightly cold.

I heard footsteps walking away. Nico's grip around my waist tightened.

"I know you heard the last bit of our conversation Thalia. Now quit playing opossum and get up. We need to leave before we lose Malcolm forever," he told me.

I looked back at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you. Ever since she got here earlier, I was wondering what your reaction might be to her," I said quietly while snuggling closer into his chest.

"Thalia, when are you going to realize I'd go to the end of the world and back for you?" he asked me, kissing my forehead.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think in any relationship a person truly ever knows how the other feels toward them- even if they did go to the end of the world and back," I said.

"But either way, I love you more than you will ever know," I told him sincerely, looking into his eyes.

We slowly leaned into each other, and as soon as our lips made contact and sparks started to fly, Annabeth and Percy yawned telling us that they're awake and they don't want to see us making out. We reluctantly got up and grabbed our bags.

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me with a puzzled look on her face."Yeah?" She asked me.

"Where do we go from here and how?" I asked.

At that everybody paled. Guess I was the only one who had thought of it.

"Why don't we ask for a boat? That would be the fastest way to the island of the lost," I suggested.

Percy and Nico just stared at me like I had grown two heads. That or they thought I was as smart as Annabeth.

"Quit gawking. You're making yourselves look like retards. Annabeth, the island of the lost is Roanoke right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think we should go by boat because, as Thalia said, it would be fastest. Not only that, but it's a lot cheaper and we could use it to get to Central America, too," she said, naming things that would make us go faster whilst we ran to the Big House to talk to Chiron.

I sighed. "Boys, show some sense and shut your mouths. You're attracting flies," I said.

I started walking toward my cabin when Nico came up behind me and grabbed my waist. "Did you know that being smart is a turn on for me? Plus it just makes you hotter," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed deeply and hurried off to my cabin to take a much needed shower. I walked back into the main room of the cabin fully refreshed and ready to go. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. Something didn't feel right.

"It's Nathan, from the Hermes cabin. Can you open the door please?" he asked. I slowly opened the door.

A hand came up to put a cloth to my face that smelled strongly of chemicals. Next thing I know I had blacked out.

_  
Nico's P.O.V.

I watched Thalia hurry away to her cabin. I'll let her cool down some then go see her, I thought heading over to the beach. Once I got there I saw Percy sitting on the shore. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey Perce," I said.

"Hey Nico. Where's Thalia?" he asked me.

"She's in her cabin cooling down. I told her that with her being smart just made her even hotter and she hurried off," I told him smirking.

He smirked at me.

"Well, it takes a while to get to the cabins," he said and winked.

I smirked and got up, heading toward the Zeus cabin. When I was in sight of the cabins, I saw someone at Thalia's cabin with a bottle behind his back. I got worried and started to run over there, but he disappeared before I got there. I knocked on the door and no reply came.

I went inside to see if I could find Thalia. Maybe she was still in the bathroom and didn't hear the person at the door. I couldn't believe this. Thalia has been kidnapped! I ran to the big house and burst open the door.

"Thalia has been kidnapped," I said, and broke down on the floor sobbing.

_  
Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the big house with Chiron and Percy talking about transportation to get to Malcolm. Out of nowhere, Nico bursts into the big house and says, "Thalia has been kidnapped." Then he fell to the floor sobbing. My heart broke and I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay Nico. We'll find her. I promise- no I swear on the river of Styx," I told him in a soothing tone.

He nodded against me, trying to compose himself enough to talk. "I didn't check for any notes, though there might have been one. Also it says four will travel. Thalia's gone. Who else will go now?" he asked me.

"Percy will you go check Zeus' cabin for any notes left please? As for the 'who will we bring' it has to be Stella. Why else would she have showed up right when we were leaving?" I said.

He nodded again. We didn't have to wait long for Percy to come back with the note. He handed it to me and I read it aloud.

"Dear Nico,

I have your dear Thalia and unless you save her and Malcolm in the next week, she and Malcolm both will die. Hurry, your time is running out.

Sincerely,

Ethan N."

I can't believe this. First Malcolm, now Thalia. Who's next? Katie Gardner? I can't let this continue.

"Percy, go grab Stella. We're leaving now," I said in a somewhat cold voice.

Percy nodded anyways and headed off to get Stella. I worked on getting me and Nico to the Thalia's tree so we could be on our way.

By the time we made it up the hill, Percy and Stella were already there.

"Okay, Argus is taking us to the airport so we can travel faster. Any objections?" I asked everyone. No one said anything.

"Good. Now let's go," I told everyone.

"Nico, we need to go faster. Thalia is still okay, but she won't be if we don't head out now," I told him in a soft but urgent tone.

He looked at me with tear filled eyes and nodded. We walked hand in hand down the hill and got into the car. I got in and sat down by Percy with Nico on my other side and Stella sitting upfront.

I leaned over to Percy. "Percy, I love you," I told him.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. "I love you too, Annabeth," he said sweetly.

I leaned against Percy and grabbed Nico's hand. "We are going to get through this. I promise. They will be alright. Won't they Percy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they will be. Look Nico I know it's hard. Remember when we first meet that I went through the same thing as you with Annabeth. I hated it, but I never gave up no matter what anybody told me," Percy said to him.

Until now I had forgotten all about that. I had fallen off the side of the cliff with Dr. Thorn- horrible monster, he was. We were in a comfortable silence until we had to board the plane.

"Nico, please talk to me. I only want to help!" Stella was whining about not being able to help Nico feel better.

"Stella, if you don't stop whining right now you'll feel the wrath of Zeus. We are on a mission to save his only daughter and you're whining like a little baby. Stop," I said in an irritated tone. She glared at me. "Stella, who do you think you are little missy? You will not glare at me, when you're the one getting on everybody's nerves. Nico is fine and he doesn't want help so stop whining. I don't care who your mom or 'stepdad' is. You will not be rude and obnoxious while the rest of us are trying to save lives," I told her.

She just looked at me and nodded like she was used to worse. That girl is going to get hurt if she doesn't watch it.

_  
Nico's P.O.V.

I was getting our stuff out of the trunk when Stella came over to me. "Nico, I want to help you feel better. You can do anything you want with me. If I can't have all of you, I'll take what I can get," she said.

I looked at her strangely. She has some major problems if she thinks I'm that kind of guy. "Stella, the only thing you'll ever be to me is a friend. Unless you decide you want to be an enemy. And trust me, I know this is the first time a child of Hades has rejected a child of Persephone, but I'm in love with Thalia. I won't ever want anyone else," I told her.

Tears welled in her eyes and then they disappeared. Can this girl do magic tricks too?

"Alright, if you don't want me, I'll make you want me one way or another," she said slowly with a hard glare.

I raised a brow. Yeah, like she scares me.

Annabeth, Percy, and I had just finished taking our carryon's through the metal detectors and were headed toward the plane to board, when I got a weird feeling up my spine. I grabbed Annabeth's and Percy's arms stopping them from going without me.

"Do you guys feel that?" I asked them.

They stilled for a minute and looked at me.

"Yeah, it's odd. Um, where's Stella?" Percy asked.

I had forgotten about her. My cell started ringing. I know it's risky but Stella doesn't know how to use Iris messages.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you guys? The planes about to take off! Hurry up and board already!"  
Stella screamed at me.

I gritted my teeth and closed the phone. I threw it under the airplane tire. "Let's hurry up and get this over with. The sooner I'm away from her the better," I said.

Percy and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

_  
A/N: Okay, I know I'm being mean, but I have to! It'll straighten out and soon you'll love Stella. Okay, now a big thanks to deathhoughtkid, Annabeth Supporter, and lmb111514!  
These are my constant reviewers so far! Thank you! And also thank you to MidnightRose24 for being beta! Please review! 


	10. Rough Patch

Alright! Thank you, again, to MidnightRose24. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 10

Stella's P.O.V.

I sighed and looked out the plane window. I can't believe he rejected me. Hades said he wouldn't. Why did he?

You know what? Instead of sitting and wondering, I'm going to go ask him. I stood up and went over and sat beside him. He looked at me hesitantly, like he was waiting for me to throw a fit again.

I smiled slightly at him. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. Hades told me you wouldn't reject me and that he would rather see you with me rather than anyone else. So I'm sorry if I came off whiney and rude. Also, why exactly did you reject me?" I asked him.

"Because I love Thalia. She's practically my whole world. It's okay, Stella, but you should really go apologize to Annabeth. She's the one you offended the most," he told me.

I frowned and nodded, heading off to find Annabeth. When I found her I sat beside her. "Annabeth, I'm sorry I was so rude to you earlier. Hades had told me Nico wouldn't reject me, and I got a little upset when he did. I never meant to take it out on anybody though. Percy, I'm sorry if I offended you too," I told them.

Annabeth looked hesitant to forgive me. I would too if I had been as annoyed as her by someone like me.

"It's alright Stella. We forgive you. I can tell your not lying," Percy said.

I looked to Annabeth. "Percy's right. I forgive you too Stella. Just please, next time tell us what's going on, okay?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled. She smiled too. I got up and went back to my seat to listen to music. I turned my iPod on and put the song 'Playing God' by Paramore. I started nodding off during the bridge. I turned to look out the window to my right, only to see a Sthyphlin Bird. My eyes widened and I jumped up to go get the others.

I started running down the aisles, trying to get to them as quick as possible, when a flight attendant stopped me. "Excuse me miss, but you need to take a seat. We're about to land and you need to have your seatbelt on," she told me, with a concerned look on her face.

"Um, well, I need to tell my friends something that simply cannot wait. So if you'll excuse me ma'am," I told her, trying to get by without being impolite.

"I'm sorry but you need to sit down," The flight attendent advised.

I minipulated the mist to where she forgot I was even on board.

She let me pass with only a concerned glance. I ran to Nico's seat, grabbed his wrist, and lead him to the two empty seats beside Percy and Annabeth. I waved at them to close in around me, so nobody could hear.

"Guys! I was looking out my window and saw a Sthyphlin Bird!" I said, whisper-yelling.

Their eyes widened. Annabeth looked like she was making a plan, Percy whipped out Anaklumos, and Nico whipped out his Stygitartien Iron Sword. They were prepared and I don't even know how to fight. I feel so useless.

We quickly went to the exit and skydived to to a nearby clearing.

I prayed to my mother to give me a weapon, so I could help fight, and she didn't disappoint. My mom sent me two celestial bronze two-foot daggers, with holding straps on my forearms for easy access. On the handle pomegranates and flowers were embroidered. Her name in Greek was engraved on the blade. Luckily they were twin blades so it would be a little easier on her.

Percy and Nico had tackled the bird and killed it easily. Unfortunately, a small flock decided it was going to attack us too. I decided to test my new blades out. One of the birds tried to sneak up behind me, but I heard and quickly swiped my blade at it. As soon as the blade touched it, it exploded into gold dust. I was so amazed I just stood dumbfounded for a moment before I saw the small battle starting to rage.

"Nico, I have blades but I need someone to cover my back!" I yelled to him over the huge gust of wind and battle noises. He ran over to where I stood and started attacking the birds again. "Thanks for coming and helping me. I really appreciate it," I yelled to him.

"It's alright. I would have come over here anyways. I wasn't gonna let the newbie fight alone." He smirked at me.

I sent him a playful glare and continued slashing at the birds. I was locked in a small battle with this particularly fond of life bird. I was about to deliver the finishing blow when a dagger exploded from its chest. I turned pouting to a beaming Annabeth.

"Hey, I was about to finish him," I said to her, fake glaring.

Annabeth laughed and came over to pat me on the back. "Stella, that thing wasn't even worn out yet," she said with a small smirk in place.

I eyed her suspiciously. "I think you've been spending too much time with Percy," I said waggling my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, rolling her eyes at the same time. How she does that I will never know. She was at Percy's side once again and Nico was already headed to the nearest motel.

"Hey Nico, wait up!" I yelled to him. He stopped and turned back with a confused look on his face. "I didn't want to walk alone and walking with the love birds isn't an option," I explained laughing.

He smirked and continued walking. We walked in silence for a while, but I'm not one for a long silence. "So, is there anything I need to be caught up on for this quest?" I asked quietly. I risked a peek at Nico. He had stopped and was staring at the pavement. "It was something I said wasn't it?" I asked.

"No, you're fine. It just brought back something I don't want to think about," he said loud enough for me to hear. His voice sounded like it was breaking.

My eyes started to water. "Aw! Don't cry! You'll make me cry too," I said holding back my sniffles.

He looked up and his eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around me trying to make me stop crying. "No please don't cry! Percy and Annabeth will kill me! I just didn't want to think about Thalia being taken, again," he said.

My sniffles stopped. "I didn't mean to make you say it. I just didn't want you to cry," I said.

He tried to smirk at me, but failed miserably. I threw my arms around his neck. "You can cry. I promise I won't tell anyone. I know how important that is to guys," I said, joking about the last part.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started crying softly. "Thank you Stella. I don't mean to seem like a big ball of mush, but who wouldn't when their other half was taken and is probably dead?" he asked brokenly.

I just rubbed soothing circles on his back and trying to say cheerful things. He actually laughed once. "Shh, Nico it's gonna be alright. I promise. I've heard quite a bit about Thalia, and if any of its right, she can beat that little pip-squeak before he even touches her," I said trying to get him to laugh. He chuckled. "Hey, we need to find the guys if we're ever gonna find her though!" I told him.

He lifted his head looking for Annabeth and Percy. He couldn't find them. He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him to find our friends.

_  
A/N: Alright! There's chapter ten for ya ;) Also, I'm gonna be nice and give Stella a soul-mate! So if you're a guy and want to be in this story, send me a PM describing your character. However much you describe will be how much I put in here. Nothing more, nothing less. ;) Promise. Also a big thank you to MidnightRose24 for being the awesome beta that she is :) Oh! Before I forget, Stella's soul-mate with be a son of Hades, so if you don't want your character to be Nico's brother then please don't send in a description! Lots-of-love, TigerLilly1013 :D 


	11. New Arrival

Okay! Since only one person submitted a character, I'll use him!  
The character was created by ScarletGrace45. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also a big hand to MidnightRose24 for dealing with me and being such an awesome beta. :)

Chapter 11

At Camp (Third Person)

"Travis! Connor! To the Big House immediately!" Chiron's voice echoed through the whole camp. Screaming and laughter filled the air. The Stolls decided they were going to paint the Ares cabin a bright pink as a prank on Clarisse.

"I'm going to get you, you little sissies!" Clarisse yelled, running after the Stolls as fast as she could.

"Clarisse, let them go. I'm going to punish them so don't worry about that. But, if you wish, you may escort them to the Big House," Chiron compromised. She agreed and grinned evilly, taking off to find the Stolls again. Chiron sighed and started to make his way back to the Big Hose when he saw someone standing atop Half-Blood Hill. "Who goes there?" Chiron bellowed, speaking loud enough so he could be sure the person would hear.

The person started to make its way down the hill toward Chiron. As he got closer, Chiron could see the person was a boy. Now, this boy didn't look like the others at camp. No, this boy was wearing all black and had startling maroon eyes. In all honesty, he looked like Nico except for the skin tone and eye color. Where Nico's was a pale olive, this boys skin was tanned, like he spent all of his time at the beach. And he did.

His name is Josh Dylan Hartlak (pronounced heart-lake), and he lives with his mom, Samantha Lisa Hartlak-Jaminlyn, and his half-sister, Emily Catherine Jaminlyn. And of course his black lab pup, Aussie.

Now, most people don't remember him because he wasn't able to be at camp due to having to help his mom raise his sister. Josh is a 6'1", sixteen year old that is loyal to his friends and family.

But the rest is lost to Chiron. To say it was a shock to see Josh again, is an understatement. But it wasn't a surprise to see that he had Aussie with him. "Josh! How are you?" Chiron asked him, trying not to gawk.

Smiling brightly, Josh replied, "I'm fine thanks."

"Well, I would invite you to catch up, but Travis and Connor decided to pull a prank on Clarisse and the Ares cabin."

"Same old Stolls I see," Josh commented, laughing lightly.

"I suppose so." Chiron sighed, smiling faintly in return.

"Well then, Aussie and I will just set up camp and meet you at dinner," Josh said, about to walk into the woods.

"Josh, wait! You and Nico have a cabin now," Chiron told him.

Josh looked confused. "Since when did we get a cabin?" he asked in awe.

"Since Percy defeated Kronos. He also asked all the gods to claim their children and have the minor gods noticed too," Chiron explained to him.

"Wow! Why does all the fun stuff happen while I'm away?" Josh asked, mock-pouting.

Chiron laughed lightly at this. "I don't know. Well, I should probably get to the Big House before Clarisse murders the Stoll Brothers," Chiron told him, rolling his eyes.

Josh chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, you should do that," Josh agreed.

They parted ways with a small wave, heading in their own directions.

Nico's P.O.V.

Stella and I easily caught up with Percy and Annabeth. "Hey! You guys could have at least waited!" I yelled at them. They started laughing. I looked at them with confusion, and then looked over to see Stella in pretty much the same state.

'What are they laughing about?' Stella mouthed to me.

'I don't know,' I silently replied, shaking my head in confusion.

When Annabeth calmed down some, she finally explained to us what they were laughing about. "We wanted to give you two some 'privacy'. You two looked pretty cozy." Annabeth started another small laughing fit. Stella and I sent a glare their way. They eventually calmed down and told us what the room numbers were. "Alright, we are going to bed, waking up early, eating a small breakfast, and heading out. Got it?" Annabeth asked us all.

Everybody nodded and headed to their rooms. Percy and I were sharing a room. Thank the gods we did too, because I don't want to think about what would be going on in the other room with Percy and Annabeth.

I paled slightly at the thought, shaking my head violently to dispel them. Percy gave a once over, deciding whether or not to broach the subject of my paling. In the end, it seemed that he decided against it. I quickly took a shower and fell asleep, wanting tomorrow to come faster so I can rescue Thalia.

Stella's P.O.V.

"Ugh! Why is this so frustrating?" I yelled loudly, trying to beat Annabeth in a game of chess.

Annabeth laughed lightly. "Well, maybe next time you'll know better than to challenge a daughter of Athena," Annabeth stated smugly, moving her queen into the check position.

"And I believe that's a checkmate." Annabeth was now smirking broadly. I sent her a glare and moved my king over a space. She took my king out with her queen. "And that, my dear Stella, is how you checkmate!" Annabeth exclaimed loudly.

I frowned slightly and rolled my eyes. "I'll win one day," I said ominously.

She smirked before clearing the chess board away and went to take a shower. I sighed and slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of boy I had never met before.

The Next Morning...

Nico's P.O.V.

I heard an alarm clock going off somewhere in the room and cracked an eye open, slowly raised my head up, and took in my surroundings. Sighing, I climbed out of bed slowly. I looked around again, and saw that Percy was still lying in bed. Smirked broadly as an idea formed in my mind, I went over to the kitchenette and grabbed a glass of ice cold water. I tip-toed over to where Percy slept and gently shook his shoulder.

"Percy, wake up," I whispered. He just mumbled and rolled over. I sighed. "Alright, but you asked for it," I told him.

In an instant I dumped the glass of water on him. I mean, he can't really get mad at me right? He is water resistant and all.

Percy bolted up and out of bed, stuttering slightly. "Dude! So not cool!" he exclaimed loudly, clearly frustrated and freezing.

I just laughed. "Can't you magically dry yourself and the bed?" I asked him.

He stared at me blankly. "Oh yeah," I heard him mutter to himself.

I rolled my eyes and got ready, anxious to get on the road and rescue Thalia. Five minutes later I was ready and out the door. I took the elevator down to the lobby and found the girls at the front desk, about to sign out. "Hey, how are you guys this morning?" I asked them, trying to make light conversation until Percy decided to grace us with his presence.

"We're fine. Probably had more fun then you guys did last night though," Stella stated with a slight smirk on her face.

I looked at her warily, deciding if I should run or not. I didn't have to think long though. Percy practically knocked Annabeth over in greetings. Hmm, wonder how he would react if she disappeared for a couple of days. I was snapped out of my musings when Stella waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello. Earth to Nico. We are now landing the space shuttle in the designated area," she teased.

I pushed her hand away gently, as not to hurt her. "Oh ha-ha, very funny Stella," I replied, my voice thick with sarcasm.

She shot me a fake glare. Her tone snobby, she snapped at me, "Fine, if you want to be left behind then be my guest." I glanced at her warily. She chuckled and forged ahead after Percy and Annabeth. I sighed and tagged along knowing that this day was going to be a long one.

Back at camp...

Josh's P.O.V.

I woke up early from a pleasant dream about a mysterious girl. She was gorgeous. She had curly russet hair with natural blonde highlights. Her lips were full and she was slim, but has curves in all the right places. She kind of reminded me of Annabeth with the way she was dressed. I shook my head and headed for the showers.

After I had dried off and gotten dressed, the conch for breakfast sounded. I was walking to the dining pavilion, when the Stolls came running over to me. "Josh! Dude, when did you get here?" they questioned.

I smirked at them. "Why? What's it to ya?" I asked them lazily.

They chuckled. "Same old Josh I see," Connor stated, clapping his hand onto my shoulder.

"Yep. Same old, same old," Travis agreed, clapping my other shoulder.

"I was joking, y'all are air heads," I joked lightly with them, not wanting to evoke their wrath.

They smiled their crinkly eyed smile and waltzed off ahead to the dining pavilion. I shook my head, smiling slightly, while grabbing my food and sitting down.

'My dear, your father and I have picked your soul mate and you will meet soon,' Breathed a sweet voice.

'Lady Aphrodite, is she the girl from my dream?' I asked timidly, afraid I may have over stepped a boundary.

Aphrodite giggled lightly. 'Yes, that would be her. You need not be weary child; I am far more lenient than my siblings.' You could hear the smile in her voice.

'Thank you Lady Aphrodite.' I spoke politely, for it was uncommon among the gods to have any type of contact with the Half-Bloods.

Chiron banged his hooves on the floor to gather everyone's attention. "One of our old friends has returned from and extended leave and will be welcomed with a game of 'Capture the Flag', when our heroes return from their quest," Chiron announced. Everyone cheered loudly for a moment. "Josh, why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the new campers?" Chiron inquired.

I nodded and made my way toward the head table.

"Jude," Mr. D acknowledged me.

"Mr. D." I nodded. "Well, there's not much to know about me. I was here and knew many people- like the Stolls, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and Percy- but I wasn't here for the war. I had to stay with my mother and help raise my little sister, Emily. I also know Clarisse, might I add that I'm eternally sorry about your cabin, and she is a friend of mine. Though I don't know to what degree," I explained. Some looked at me in awe. I looked over to Clarisse to see her smirking. I smirked back slightly. "I guess that concludes that, unless anyone has any questions?" I threw out there.

Someone from the Demeter Cabin raised their hand. "Yes, you back there with your hand raised," I said.

She blushed slightly. "Um, who's your parent? Because, if you're a child of the Big Three how did you avoid the monsters?" she asked timidly, acting like it was a personal question. Well, I guess it would be considered so, but I don't see it that way.

"I'm a son of Hades. I was able to go undetected because I asked Lord Zeus a favor. I told him I would swear on the Styx to stay on the other side of the country until the war was over if he would keep me and my family from being detected," I explained slowly.

The girls eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" she exclaimed shrilly.

I smirked slightly. "It's alright. I don't consider that to be a personal question, so don't worry about it," I told her. She let out a small sigh of relief. "Any other questions?" I asked, wanting to get this over with quickly.

Another camper, this time from the Apollo Cabin, raised his hand. "Where did you live? I mean, you said 'the other side of the country' but where? Isn't that California?" The boy asked, interest written clearly on his face.

"Now that's a good question. Seeing as Mount Tam was in California, I was on the south border of California instead of the North," I answered. "Okay, are the questions done? Or if not you can just ask them after breakfast," I said and slowly walked back to my seat.

The rest of the day I had girls coming up to me and asking ridiculous questions. Most of them asked if I had a girlfriend, or what all of my favorite things are. A lot of girly stuff.

Later that night I fell asleep dreaming of my soul mate.

Nico's P.O.V.

We had traveled all day, but we finally made it to Roanoke. Annabeth reviewed the Prophecy and said that we should ask the town Mayor where the burial grounds are for the 'Lost Colony' and go from there. So here we are, waiting to go into the Mayor's office to ask about two-hundred year old burial grounds for some mummified pilgrims.

I heaved a sigh out of annoyance. Annabeth glared. "If you don't like it, you can leave. Now behave yourself, Nico." She scolded me.

I let my shoulders droop down, putting my face in my hand and massaging my temples. A moment later, I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, we've made it this far in only two days. That's more than we could've hoped for. Today's December twentieth. We'll have them back by the end of the one week mark," Stella stated confidently.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Stella. I just know there's a guy out there that deserves you," I told her quietly.

She smiled and gave me a hug.

_  
A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for such a long wait. My grandmother-in-law just died so I've had to deal with all sorts of chaos. I wanted to have this finished earlier, but I also had to wait on some things. ScarletGrace45, thank you for let me have a somewhat free hand with your character. :) I may not have regular internet access, but I do have a cell phone and use it to check reviews and my account inbox. Also, thank you for asking about the story when you're confused. I have a very odd way of thinking, and when I let my imagination loose, some of it doesn't come out right or make sense. So please bear with me. Also I'm sorry if I get dates wrong. Plus a nice little sorry to an entry from, Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel, but first come first serve I guess. Sorry if that seemed harsh :( But thank you all for reading :)  



	12. AN: Sorry!

Hi! I'm sorry I haven't been updating like I should, but I've had a hard time writing. Well, that and I've been busy. I just wanted to let you guys know that I might not post for a while. I'm going to try to write three chapters before I post again. I'm really sorry! 


End file.
